Virtual reality players, 360° viewers, and other virtual reality applications demand high resolution content to provide realistic effects and the feeling of user immersion in the environment. Displaying virtual reality content, spherical content, and other digital content at a high resolution and seamless user experience may not be technically feasible. Due to bandwidth constraints and other network limitations, attempting to deliver all the available content at a high resolution may result in performance issues such as high latency, choppy playback, and the like.